Zombie
:For the random event reward, see zombie outfit. For the guardian that used to appear while burying bones, see Zombie (random event). Zombies are a form of undead found all over Gielinor, appearing in several different locations, most often in graveyards, dungeons and tombs. Like Skeletons, they are the result of Necromancers reanimating the bodies of the dead. Players may kill zombies to obtain the rare Champion scroll (zombie) in order to fight the Zombie Champion in the Champion's Challenge minigame. As zombies are undead monsters, they are vulnerable to the Crumble Undead spell and the effects of a salve amulet. Zombies generally have a low defence for their combat level, and are notably weak to slash attacks. Zombie can refer to the following: * Any monster whose name is zombie. This article covers these monsters. * A class of undead creatures: zombies, zogres (zombie ogres), zombie monkeys, zombie pirates, etc. When given a Slayer assignment for zombies, any zombie-class creature may be targeted, including those such as undead chickens and cows. Locations * Gnome Village Dungeon just outside the Tree Gnome Village * Entrana Dungeon in north-west Entrana * Edgeville Dungeon * Graveyard of Shadows (level 20-25 wilderness) * Stronghold of Security (second floor) * Varrock Sewers (level 13 and level 24) * Mr. Mordaut's classroom (unattackable) * Wizards' Guild * Draynor Sewers (level 13 and level 24) * Lair of Tarn Razorlor (dungeon) * Melzar's Maze (4th stage) Location by combat level :Note: This table may be incomplete, as zombies appear in very many places. Some locations are in members-only areas, require quests to enter, require the ability to enter a guild, etc., so consider checking the location's description before going there to hunt zombies. Many zombie locations are far from banks. For players wishing to slay zombies and bank their drops, consider the following: * Low-level zombies **The Draynor Sewers are moderately close to the Draynor Village bank. * Medium-level zombies ** The Lair of Tarn Razorlor (dungeon) has a banker. However, using this dungeon requires the Haunted Mine quest, The Lair of Tarn Razorlor miniquest, and a 100-coin fee to the banker for each access to the bank. * High-level undead ones ** Level 68 and 73 undead ones are by the entrance to Shilo Village, which is quite near the bank in the village. However, the Shilo Village quest is required for access to the village. Undead ones count as zombies for slayer tasks. When killed, the undead ones emit a 'green thick mist' that chokes you, doing some minor damage for a couple seconds. This mist is not poison, so anti-poison has no effect. The net effect is that players will take some extra damage killing these undead ones. Champions' Challenge Zombies are one of the 'races' who have a lesser champion in the Champions' Challenge activity. To fight the Zombie Champion, the player must kill zombies until one drops a Champion's scroll, a very rare drop. It should be noted that whilst undead ones count towards a zombie slayer task, they do not drop Champion's scrolls. Drops : Note: The level 18 zombies in the Edgeville Dungeon near Vannaka only drop bones and nothing else. Level 18 zombies elsewhere have regular drops. 100% |} Runes/Ammunition |} Weapons/Armour |} Herbs |} Other |} See also